1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing a blended film comrising nylon 6 and nylon 6,6.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been recognized that physical blends of nylon 6 and nylon 6,6 resins may be formed into films. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,193,529 to Coffman, issued in 1940, discloses such blends. It has recently been discovered that films made from such blends containing at least about 50 percent by weight nylon 6 are particularly suitable for use in forming cooking bags. However, to our knowledge, prior to the present invention, an efficient and reliable process for producing such blended films having a homogeneous appearance, uniform and controllable optical properties and good slip properties has not been known.